Harry Potter: Rex Serpentum
by CaseyJuTardis
Summary: During the summer after his 5th year, Harry Potter lays in his bed, sore and tired of his life. That night, he gets a dream that offers him a way to change his fate, and the fate of the Wizarding World. Pairing undecided, may have slash in the future, there will be an OC in this fic, will try not to make her a Mary Sue. AU after 5th year.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Ok, this is my first Harry Potter fanfic, so feel free to let me know if I get any names wrong. I will be inventing some of my own mythology, so if you ever want to use it, just ask. I don't know what pairing this fic will be as of yet, but if you have a preference, PM me!

**Summary:** After Sirius' death, Harry Potter is sent to Privet Drive, where he is still abused by the Dursleys. One night, in a dream, he gets an offer to change his fate for the better.

**((This is a page break. Trust me.))**

Harry James Potter lay in his old, ratty bed in his bare, tiny bedroom in Number 4 Privet Drive, wallowing in self-pity. _The world can shove it, if they think I'm being unfair. My godfather just died, I just found out I'm being lied to by the one I called a grandfather, and I'm stuck here with my abusive 'family'. _

He shifted slightly in his bed to try and get the spring digging into his already bruised back out, but had to stifle a cry of pain. _Oh great. My ribs are bruised. _He rolled his eyes. _It's not like this is anything new. Just hope for a miracle, and go to sleep. _He shut his eyes, willing the pain to go away, and quickly went to sleep.

(The dream)

Harry opened his eyes to find a forest. He sat up, noticing that the pain was gone, and glanced around. He was alone.

"Hello? Is there anyone there?" he called. _Wait, no! What if this is Voldemort's doing? Argh, _think _Harry! _

Suddenly, there was an odd sound from behind him. He turned sharply to find… _A Basilisk?! I thought there was only one left! _He tried to grab for his wand, but it wasn't in his usual pocket.

"_Calm yourself, milord. I am not here to harm you." _A soft feminine voice called. Harry stilled, and slowly turned to the now-stopped Basilisk, wide-eyed.

"Wa- was that you?" he asked. The snake nodded and slithered closer. It was now about 10 feet in front of him. Harry quickly thought over what it said. "What did you mean by milord?" he asked, genuinely confused. The snake seemed to laugh.

"_Well, that is what you are. You are my lord. You are Harold James Potter, correct?" _she asked. He nodded. "_Then yes, you are my lord. Now, if you'll give me a moment, then we can get straight to business." _The Basilisk suddenly started to shrink. Moments later, instead of a Basilisk, there stood a girl about Harry's age. She was tall, had long brown hair, and an easy smile. "Now. Straight to business, eh?" she said with a smirk.

"I… I'm not sure what you mean... Err- what's your name?" Harry asked.

"My name is Jenna Karter, otherwise known as _Regina Serpentum._ You, Harry Potter, are _Rex Serpentum."_ Harry mentally translated the Latin.

"Queen and King of the Snakes?" he asked incredulously. She nodded.

"Got it in one, _Rex."_ She smirked again. She then grew serious. "Harry, I know what has happened to you, and I want to be one of the first to apologize for your loss. And-" she stopped Harry's look of sadness. "You need to learn that it wasn't your fault, Harry. It wasn't yours. It was Bellatrix's for firing that spell; it was Voldemorts' for leading that mission, but it _wasn't your fault._" She was now sitting next to him on the forest floor. "And you must learn to trust me. Me and your kingdom."

"Kingdom?"

"Well, yeah… you can't be a King if you don't have a kingdom." Harry suddenly felt a shift in the magic of the forest around them, and pairs of snakes started to slither forward. One male and one female of each species of snake came forward, bowed to the two humans, and slithered next to them.

"Why is this happening?" Harry asked sadly.

"Harry, this is who you are. You were always going to be _Rex Serpentum. _I know you don't need or want this right now, but your body grows weak from the neglect from your so-called family, and the blocks put on you by the one you call your headmaster. It is time for you to come home." She said, almost sadly. Harry thought over what she said, and felt angry.

"Blocks? Dumbledore put blocks on me? How?"

"He put blocks on your magic, _Rex._ You were very powerful as a young one, so he blocked it." She admitted softly, not sure how he would take it. His eyes darkened in anger as an unfelt wind started blowing his already messy hair around.

"He. Blocked. My. Magic?! How could he?! What gives him the bloody right to do that?!"

"Please, Harry. Calm down. You will get your revenge." He stilled. "Your kingdom waits. You can come home to train for the impending war, and when training is over, you can decide what to do from there." She offered. Harry thought for a moment, and his eyes widened when he remembered something.

"If you're Queen, and I'm King, does that make you and I…" he trailed off. She simply laughed.

"One of the advantages of your kingdom is that you have options. A majority of the Kings and Queens of old were indeed married, but-" she cut off his panicked look. "It is not unheard of for a King and Queen to just be friends. We shall remain friends for now, and we'll see where we end up at the end of your training. What do you say?"

Harry thought deeply. On one hand, if he stayed here, there was the possibility of seeing his friends. On the other, if he left, he could actually begin to train for the war against Voldemort. "I'll go."

Jenna's face broke into a wide smile. "Very good. I shall leave you to your dreams for tonight, and tomorrow afternoon, I'll come and get you." She paused, and wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug. "Remember what I said." She whispered into his ear. At that, the world began to darken. But, instead of the usual ominous darkness that accompanied Voldemort's nightmares, this one was welcoming, almost motherly. He heard a faint 'Sleep well, Harry' just as he succumbed to a peaceful, deep sleep.

**((This is a page break. Trust me.))**

This is just the prologue. Next chapter will be a brief glimpse at the Wizarding World's reaction to the boy-who-lived-to-be-hyphenated's disappearance, and then will jump to his return at the beginning of his 6th year. This will be AU after 5th year. Let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Sorry this is so late! I really hate high school. Anyway, here's chapter 2 of Harry Potter: Rex Serpentum.

Summary: After Sirius' death, Harry Potter is sent to Privet Drive, where he is still abused by the Dursleys. One night, in a dream, he gets an offer to change his fate for the better.

**Disclaimer:** I, uh, don't own them.

**((This is a page break. Trust me.))**

The next morning, Harry woke up the most comfortable he had been in… well, ever. _Oh, I bloody hope that wasn't me going nutters. _He got up, and started to pack his trunk up. He put in some spare robes, all his clothes, his wand, his family album, and his invisibility cloak. Hedwig was out flying, so he just left her cage where it was. After thoroughly checking his room for anything he could've forgotten, Vernon pounded on the door. "BOY! Come cook us breakfast. NOW!" Harry heard the locks on his door unclick, but it never opened. He rolled his eyes and headed downstairs.

After breakfast, Harry had to do a few chores, but got back inside around 2 in the afternoon. He had just sat down on his bed when the doorbell rang. He heard the Whale make his way to the door. "Hello, how can we -" he cut himself off with his own sputtering. Then, Harry heard his savior.

"Oh, _Rex_? I _do_ hope you live here, because then this would be incredibly embarrassing." Jenna sing-songed. He grinned, grabbed his trunk, and charged down the stairs. What he saw, well, it was all he could do to keep himself from falling over from laughter.

Jenna had a small Garter snake wrapped around her right wrist, which also held her wand. The small snake was staring straight at the Whale, hissing threateningly. Jenna seemed to tower over him, glaring at Vernon as well. As Harry stepped forward, she seemed to snap out of her trance, and smiled brightly at him. "Hello, Harry. I trust you slept well?" he nodded. How had he just noticed now that she had an American accent? "Very good. Now, you," she looked back at Vernon. "Will gather your family, and we will talk about this like civilized people." Vernon nodded meekly, and scurried off. Once he was gone, Harry stared at Jenna with some awe.

"That… was brilliant." He breathed. Jenna smirked.

"That was nothing, Harry. Wait till you get through training!" she suddenly stepped in front of him, her face stoic. "Now Harry, are you really ok?" He seemed confused for a moment, before realizing what she meant.

"Jenna, it seems like I came to terms with Sirius's death last night, and I want to thank you for that." He said sincerely. Jenna smiled a small smile, nodded, and grabbed his hand.

"Well, come on. Your 'family' is probably ready." And they walked into the small living room. The Dursleys were all sitting on the couch, Vernon seemed about ready to burst, Petunia seemed not too far behind, and Dudley just looked confused. Most morons do. "Now then!" Jenna said loudly, startling the Dursleys. "Harry here is going to be coming into his magical inheritance soon, and he has some things he needs to claim. He will be coming with me to his castle, the location of which I will _not_ tell you, and train. He _will not_ be coming back, so you will no longer be 'burdened' with him. I am not asking you, I am merely informing you. You lost that privilege years ago. If any wizards come looking for him, you will say that he is gone. Safe, but gone. Do I make myself clear?" she turned to face them sharply. Vernon was nearly shaking with rage. Finally, he burst.

"Now see here, freak-" he was cut off again, but by a sword. A _wicked_ one.

"Vernon Dursley, if you dare finish that sentence, I _will not_ be responsible for my actions." Jenna seethed, pressing the sword tip dangerously closer to his jugular vein. "I already said, and it seems I will have to repeat it," her contempt was matching Snape's now. "That this is not a request, nor a question. Simply an inform that it will happen." She stepped closer to Vernon, glaring straight into his eyes. "Do. I. Make. Myself. Clear?" Vernon whimpered, fearing that he would cut himself if he nodded. Jenna suddenly broke out into a wide smile. "Very good. Harry, got your things?" Harry nodded. "Perfect. Let's be off then. Grab your trunk and my arm, Harry."

"Wait, what about my owl, Hedwig?" Harry said abruptly. Jenna patted his arm calmly.

"Not to worry, Harry. She'll be able to find us." Harry nodded, and grabbed her arm. She closed her eyes for a moment, before muttering _'Amoveo' _under her breath. A thick, green fog surrounded them briefly, before clearing to reveal a new room. How in the world had they gotten to Gringotts?

**((Slight interlude. Dumbledore gets wind of Harry leaving Privet Drive. Usual kind of thing.))**

Professor Albus too-many-names Dumbledore sat in his office, high in a tower of Hogwarts, plotting. He was plotting on how to manipulate Harry into marrying Ginny Weasley. Amidst his scheming, a few silver trinkets on his shelves began to wail. When he finally took notice of them, he paled. Harry Potter had left #4 Privet Drive. Permanently.

**((Back to Harry and Jenna.))**

Harry turned to Jenna to ask, but her appearance had changed as well, so he stopped short. On her head was a crown. Completely silver, it was carved to look like a snake eating its own tail. The eyes were rubies. Her jeans and t-shirt had changed into regal green and grey robes, and when Harry glanced down, he realized he had changed as well. His robes were a similar color to hers, but slightly darker. He felt for a crown, but didn't find one. Jenna chuckled beside him.

"Don't worry. You'll get everything you need here. C'mon." she lead him to a window, waiting patiently for an open Goblin.

~ ~ ~ Hours, many new inheritances, removed spells and blocks, and healing later. ~ ~ ~

Harry looked in the mirror. The blocks placed by Dumbledore not only blocked his magic, but his own growth. He now stood proudly at 5"9', had healed eyes, more muscle, and a slight stubble growing on his chin, which he was quite proud of thankyouverymuch. He looked at his crown, which was similar to Jenna's, but made out of gold, and had emerald eyes. Harry had discovered that he was heir to the Black, Potter, Gryffindor (through his father), Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff (through his mother, who had been adopted), and Slytherin lines. Voldemort had essentially made him his heir when they first dueled, so he was Slytherins' heir. With the blocks gone, his magical prowess had increased greatly. Some memory blocks were there as well, but these were from his ancestors, which gave him a vast amount of new knowledge; enough to make Hermione jealous.

"Ready to head to your new castle, Harry?" Jenna said from behind him. He smiled and nodded. They both bowed to the Goblins that had helped them, and headed back up to the lobby. Once there, Harry asked if he could try _Amoveo'_ing them, but Jenna said you needed to know what the place looked like before trying it. Harry understood. Jenna had also explained that to help him be fully ready for war, they would be using time-turners to lengthen their training time.

Harry grabbed Jenna's arm, knowing that the next few months would be hard, but they would be so worth it to see the look on Dumbledore's face next term.

~ ~ ~Beginning of 6th year. Month and a half real time, year and a half Harry time~ ~ ~

"Ron, have you spoken to Harry at all this summer?" Hermione asked Ron as they boarded the Hogwarts express. Ron just shook his head.

"No, but don't worry, he's probably fine. He'll be here soon." He assured her. Hermione reluctantly climbed on after him.

Not ten minutes later, Harry and Jenna arrived. And in full regal attire, too. It was a requirement, apparently. They both had their crowns and robes, but after the training, they had their custom made swords hanging by their hips. And hidden beneath their robes, wrapped around each waist, was a guardian snake. Strong enough to paralyze, but not to kill. They spoke quietly to each other as they approached the train, until Jenna accidentally bumped into, whom else, but Draco Malfoy. He turned to her with a sneer.

"Watch where you're going-" he stopped as he saw her and Harry's crowns. His eyes widened. "Potter? You are _Rex Serpentum_?" he asked incredulously. Harry hesitated before nodding.

"How do you know of the legends, Malfoy?"

"T-The Malfoys have been on the _Rex Serpentum_'s guard for centuries. I-I apologize for almost insulting you, milady." He said to Jenna. She chuckled.

"That's quite alright, Mr. Malfoy. No harm done. Now, I'm guessing you two have an… interesting past. I suggest you work it out before we get to Hogwarts, because we are going to be working together. Shall we then, Ha- _oh my god."_ She whispered. Harry turned to her, worried something had happened to her. They didn't love each other; at least, not yet, but they still cared for each other. Her eyes had gone wide as she stared at something behind Harry, and her jaw was wide open. After a moment, she regained some sense of composure, and called out, "Severus Snape?"

Said man was keeping watch of the station, and froze when he heard Jenna. Slowly, ever so slowly, he turned to her. Their eyes locked, and they just stared at each other for a moment. "Child? Is that really you?" he whispered back. Jenna bit her lip, and nodded. Snape inhaled sharply, strode forward, and gently took hold of her hand. "May I speak to you? Privately, of course." He asked.

"Harry must come with. He is _Rex, _after all." Jenna said. Snape turned to Harry and studied him for a moment. He bowed his head slightly.

"Milord." Harry repeated the gesture.

"Professor Snape." He turned to Jenna. "Jenna, I suggest that whatever you two need to do, you do it quickly, because you're drawing a crowd." Which was indeed true. Everyone nearby was staring at Harry's major body change and the new odd girl, who was holding hands with Professor Snape. Draco had left after the Professor had come over, knowing he and Harry would get a chance to speak later. "Should we go to the castle? We can come back to Hogwarts later." He offered. Jenna nodded, and they quickly shifted to his castle, which wasn't far from Hogwarts, just hidden. Once they settled, Harry turned to Jenna and Snape with a raised eyebrow. Jenna began explaining.

"Ok, Harry, when I was a young child, my birth parents abandoned me in a ditch. Thankfully, Severus found me soon after, and when no one claimed me as their child, he raised me as his own." She rushed out. "Now, I know you two probably don't get along very well, but could you at least try? For me?" she begged. Harry put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, Jenna. I'm sure he and I will try our best to get along." He glanced at his Professor. He had a curious look on his face, but at least he wasn't out-right refusing to get along. "Why did you act like you haven't seen each other in years, though?"

"Because we haven't. I was kidnapped one day, and when I finally managed to escape, I couldn't find him." She said sadly. She smiled though, and gave Severus a tight hug. "But at least I found him again. That's always good."

Severus hesitated, before hugging her back, just as tightly. "Yes, my child. It is."

**((Another page break. No, really.))**

Okay dokey, there you go! _Amoveo_ means 'shift' in Latin. Just FYI. Oh, and I still haven't figured out the pairings, but there will be Dumbledore!bashing, Ron/Ginny/Molly!bashing, and friendly Malfoy's and Snape. I'll let you know if anyone else will be included into these categories.

I know the inheritance stuff seems a bit short, but I don't like those fics that take 3 and a half chapters on learning Harry's new ancestors, and then 4 chapters on shopping, so I will be avoiding that.


End file.
